Pocałunek
by Syriusz Black
Summary: Krótka historia o tym jak nadmiar alkoholu może niemalże zniszczyć przyszłość i jak niewiele trzeba, żeby ją uratować.


Syriusz Black, znany w całej szkole jako rozpustny podrywacz, aktywny dowcipniś i hulajdusza, siedział wygodnie rozparty na starej, przetartej kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru, opróżniał nonszalancko drugą butelkę znakomitej Ognistej Whisky i rozkoszował się lekturą porannego listu od swojej, jakże kochanej, matki. W gwoli ścisłości, Syriusz żywił do rodzicielki (jak i reszty cudownej rodzinki) raczej chłodne uczucia. Właściwie to nienawidził jej przez znaczną część swojego nastoletniego życia i z radością korzystał z każdej okazji, żeby zaleźć jej za skórę. Ostatnio nawet odnawiali rodzinne więzi, wysyłając sobie nawzajem pełne namiętności, gwałtowne emocjonalnie wyjce, które wspaniale umilały mu nudne, szare dni w Hogwarcie. Ale wreszcie się poddała, uśmiechnął się do siebie młody już-nie-Black, zerkając z nieskrywaną satysfakcją na zamaszyste, lecz wciąż eleganckie pismo Walburgi.  
_Ty szkaradny zdrajco, hańbiący dobre imię naszego dumnego rodu…_  
Przepraszam bardzo, ale… szkaradny? Spójrz na siebie, stara wiedźmo.  
_Nie jesteś godny nazwiska Black…  
_Może ktoś ulitowałby się i zabiłby mnie, gdybym jednak był godny…  
_Nie waż się nigdy więcej postawić swojej plugawej nogi w moim domu…_  
…i kiedykolwiek chciał tam wrócić.  
Łapa skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem jakby podsunięto mu pod nos łajnobombę. Nadal nie widział nic wspaniałego w członkach rodziny, mieszkaniu przy Grimmauld Place 12, czy choćby tym kretyńskim nazwisku – Black. Zwykła megalomania, skwitował w myślach.  
Kanapa ugięła się pod ciężarem drugiego ciała, kiedy Remus przysiadł obok, patrząc na niego uważnie.  
- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał i, być może, w jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka troskliwości. Syriusz uniósł głowę, obdarzając przyjaciela wesołym, lekko nietrzeźwym spojrzeniem.  
- Jak nigdy dotąd – powiedział, szczerząc w uśmiechu olśniewająco białe zęby. Podał towarzyszowi pergamin, a sam nieśpiesznie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Impreza urodzinowa Lily trwała w najlepsze, a właściwie zmierzała ku końcowi, gdyż znaczna część gości była już w dość ciekawym stanie. Ci wytrwalsi utrzymywali się co prawda na dwóch nogach, ale niekoniecznie prosto i raczej niezbyt stabilnie. Fałszowali pijacko, chwiejąc się niezgrabnie, więc kwestią najwyżej kilkunastu minut było dołączenie do pozostałych, którzy leżeli rozrzuceni gdzieś po kątach w mniej lub bardziej wygodnych pozycjach. Na parkiecie dostrzegł gwiazdę dzisiejszego wieczoru i zachichotał na widok miny swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Biedny James obiecał solenizantce, że nie tknie alkoholu, więc teraz, zupełnie trzeźwy, zerkał znad jej ramienia w ponury, błagający o litość sposób.  
- Przykro mi. – Poważny głos, przyciągnął znowu całą uwagę Syriusza. Odebrał od Lunatyka list, po czym nie zaszczycając treści choćby przelotnym spojrzeniem, zgniótł go w kulkę i rzucił za siebie.  
- Niepotrzebnie. – Machnął niefrasobliwie ręką, rozlewając nieco z zawartości swojej butelki. – Ja osobiście jestem zachwycony – dodał szczerze. – Napijesz się?  
- Nie, dzięki. – Remus delikatnie pokręcił głową, obserwując tańczących. Łapa wzruszył ramionami, pochłaniając spory łyk trunku. W głowie przyjemnie mu szumiało, wzrok miał trochę rozmyty, a wszystko wokół wydawało się bardziej żywe i kolorowe. Zmienił odrobinę pozycję, żeby mieć lepszy widok na jasnowłosego przyjaciela. Lunatyk wyglądał doskonale na tle tych wszystkich ozdób, od których migotliwie odbijało się światło nielicznych świec. Sprawiał wrażenie mniej zmęczonego, ale wciąż tak kruchego i wrażliwego jak zwykle. Na twarz wpłynął mu łagodny, anielski uśmiech, kiedy tak patrzył na szczęście ich wspólnych przyjaciół. Syriusz dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że przez moment w jego miodowych oczach błysnęło jakieś uczucie, coś na kształt tęsknoty czy smutku. Ale może to było tylko złudzenie.  
- Remi… - rzucił nagle, impulsywnie.  
- Hm…? – Zawołany spojrzał na niego mgliście, jakby wyrwany z zamyślenia. Nie zastanawiając się nad własnymi czynami, Łapa dotknął subtelnie jego policzka, nawiązując z Lunatykiem kontakt wzrokowy. Świat wokół zamarł albo wybuchnął feerią barw i dźwięków, nie wiedział. Teraz liczył się tylko Remus. Co on plecie, to zawsze był tylko Remus. Obrysował kciukiem jego wąskie, lecz pełne, miękkie usta. Coś, co chciał zrobić już od jakiegoś czasu. Patrząc w te piękne, szczere oczy przybliżył się, a kiedy ich nosy się zetknęły, pozwolił powiekom opaść, a emocjom wziąć górę nad rozsądkiem. Remus smakował piwem kremowym, cynamonem i czekoladą, połączenie które zapewne zwaliłoby go z nóg, gdyby w tej chwili stał. Na szczęście siedział z ręką na karku Lunatyka, napierając chłodnymi wargami na ciepłe, gładkie usta. Odpowiedź była niepewna, drżąca, ale równocześnie pełna nieokreślonej słodyczy. Odsunął się nieznacznie, opierając głowę o Remusa, wtykając nos w zagłębienie u podstawy jego szyi. Westchnął cicho, świat zawirował, zamroczył go i pchnął prosto w szeroko rozpostarte ramiona morfeusza.

***

Z trudem rozwarł powieki, ale zaraz zmuszony był zamknąć je z powrotem porażony zbyt jasnym światłem. Jęknął przeciągle. Głowa mu ciążyła jakby ważyła co najmniej ze sto kilo. Jakiś żartowniś wiercił mu w czaszce od wewnątrz ogromną dziurę, wykorzystując do tego młot pneumatyczny. Wargi miał spierzchnięte, a w gardle istną pustynię. Usiadł, garbiąc się i ostrożnie rozejrzał wokoło, oceniając sytuację. Jakimś cudem wygrzebał z kieszeni różdżkę, po czym posługując się prostym zaklęciem, napełnił wodą pierwszy napotkany kubek. Wyżłopał łapczywie ten napój bogów, powtarzając całą czynność kilkakrotnie. Wreszcie stwierdził, że jest wystarczająco gotowy, żeby wstać. Pokój Wspólny wyglądał jak – nie przymierzając – chlew. Wszędzie walały się puste butelki, śmieci, żarcie, a nawet ze dwie zawartości czyichś żołądków. Znajomi pogrążeni w głębokim śnie zupełnie się tym nie przejmowali, bo niby w jaki sposób. Zbył to wzruszeniem ramion i z obojętną miną poczłapał w kierunku dormitorium. Peter spał w poprzek swojego łóżka, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o śniadaniu (Syriusza mdliło na samą myśl o jedzeniu), James z głową wciśniętą pod poduszkę pochrapywał cicho, a Remusa nie było. Nietknięta pościel sugerowała jasno, że nie wrócił na noc, ale Łapa miał zbyt wielkiego kaca, żeby móc się tym odpowiednio przejąć. Na szczęście była sobota, więc z czystym sumieniem mógł powrócić do błogiej nieświadomości.  
- Łapa! Łapa, wstawaj! – wrzasnął mu ktoś do ucha, jakieś – mógłby przysiąc – dwadzieścia minut później.  
- Odwal się – warknął w odpowiedzi.  
- Dochodzi południe, leniu jeden. – Natręt chyba postanowił być nieustępliwy w swoim postępowaniu, bo zerwał z biednej ofiary kołdrę i wcisnął mu do ręki małą fiolkę. – Wypij to, musimy pogadać.  
Nieprzytomny Syriusz wypił eliksir bez zastrzeżeń. W mgnieniu oka doprowadzony do idealnego stanu podparł się na łokciach, przecierając oczy.  
- James? – zdziwił się, napotykając ostre spojrzenie orzechowych tęczówek, wyglądających z zza okularów. – Co jest? Ktoś umarł?  
- Ja tu zadaję teraz pytania. Co ty do cholery właściwie odpierdalasz? – rzucił gwałtownie, siadając obok.  
Łapa upuścił szczękę, gapiąc się na przyjaciela ze zdumieniem.  
- Eee… co? Nie bardzo wiem o czym mówisz.  
- Nie udawaj niewiniątka, Syriuszu! – zirytował się. – Jak mogłeś to zrobić?!  
- Zrobić? Ale co? Ja naprawdę nie rozumiem, czego ty ode mnie chcesz. Budzisz mnie w sobotę o świcie…  
- …dochodzi południe…  
- …i rzucasz w twarz jakieś oskarżenia, których kompletnie nie pojmuję…  
- Nic nie pamiętasz? – Przerwał mu w połowie wywodu, niemal zachłystując się powietrzem z zaskoczenia.  
- Co mam niby pamiętać? – zirytował się Łapa, obserwując jak Rogacz spąsowiał lekko ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy.  
- Remus, pocałunek… naprawdę nic ci nie świta? – zapytał naiwnie, otrzymując w odpowiedzi jedynie ogłupiałe spojrzenie. – Podkochujesz się w nim od pół roku, a kiedy wreszcie dochodzi do pocałunku to jesteś zbyt zalany, żeby go zapamiętać. Chwytasz dowcip?  
- ŻE CO? – wrzasnął Syriusz, próbując usiąść, co w konsekwencji zakończyło się spotkaniem pierwszego stopnia z napuszonym łbem Jamesa. Zawył, chwytając się za obolały nos. – Co brałeś i od kogo? To musiało być przeterminowane. Jaki pocałunek, człowieku?  
- Sam widziałem. Przyssałeś się, jakbyś chciał go pożreć w całości. – Spojrzał na niego zdegustowany i rozbawiony jednocześnie.  
- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, prawda? – spytał rozpaczliwie Łapa, próbując znaleźć w twarzy przyjaciela potwierdzenie własnych słów, jednocześnie przysięgając, że nigdy więcej nie tknie alkoholu, jeśli się okaże, iż to tylko głupi dowcip.  
- Wybacz – mruknął Rogacz ze współczuciem.  
- Nie, to nie może być prawda – wybełkotał, opadając na poduszki i wbijając wzrok w sufit.  
- Wiesz, mnie tam ulżyło. Myślałem, że go wykorzystałeś – przyznał zawstydzony, opierając brodę na kolanach. – Obudziłem się jak szukał czegoś w swoim kufrze. Chciałem zapytać czy w końcu jesteście razem, ale kiedy tylko wspomniałem twoje imię to nagle był gdzieś bardzo spóźniony i wybiegł stąd jakby goniło go stado hipogryfów.  
- To dlatego tak na mnie naskoczyłeś – powiedział ze zrozumieniem, po czym jęknął. - Merlinie, co on sobie musiał o mnie pomyśleć. O nie, nie, nie! A jeśli on też sądzi, że go wykorzystałem? Muszę z nim porozmawiać! – poderwał się ponownie, tym razem wstając bez uszczerbków na zdrowiu. – Gdzie jest mapa?  
- Wydaje mi się, że zabrał ją ze sobą. Daj mu trochę czasu na ochłonięcie, co? Niech sobie to na spokojnie poukłada, przemyśli…  
- …dojdzie do błędnych wniosków… - wtrącił Syriusz usłużnie.  
- Tak mi przykro.  
- Mnie również – odparł twardo, spychając pocieszającą dłoń z ramienia. – Chyba pójdę się przejść – dodał z żałosnym roztargnieniem. Opuścił dormitorium, zostawiając w nim Jamesa, który stał bezradnie z zatroskaną miną.

***  
Syriusz wrócił do pokoju dopiero, kiedy zapadła noc. Z uczuciem zawodu odkrył, że Remus zdążył już zasnąć.  
- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał szeptem Rogacz.  
- Wezmę prysznic. – Całkowicie zbył pytanie, wygrzebał z kufra pierwsze lepsze rzeczy i zatrzasnął się w łazience. Gorąca woda nie dawała mu tego przyjemnego ukojenia, co zwykle. Skapywała z włosów prosto na twarz, spływała po całym ciele, ale Łapa wciąż czuł wewnętrzne zimno. Sfrustrowany stanął przed lustrem, zacisnął dłoń w pięść i rozbił szklaną taflę, raniąc sobie dłonie. Dziękował Merlinowi za to, że jakiś czas temu zdecydowali wspólnie, że lepiej wyciszyć łazienkę Pękające szkło zapewne zaniepokoiłoby jego współlokatorów. Oderwał rękaw leżącej na podłodze koszuli i owinął krwawiącą ranę, po czym zaklęciem naprawił lustro. Nigdy nie był dobry w zaklęciach uzdrawiających; tym zawsze zajmował się Remus. Tak, właśnie. Remus, który teraz go nienawidził.  
- Jesteś takim idiotą – oświadczył swojemu odbiciu. – Największym jakiego znam.  
Po cichu wślizgnął się do łóżka. Panująca wokół ciemność była przytłaczająca, wroga i nieprzyjemna. Stłumił westchnięcie. W oczekiwaniu na zbawienne zaśnięcie, wsłuchiwał się w oddechy swoich przyjaciół. Zastanawiał się o czym teraz śni Lunatyk. Czy jest to dobry sen i czy będzie go pamiętał, kiedy obudzi się rano.  
Minęła godzina, może dwie, a wlekły się naprawdę całą wieczność. Syriusz pogrążył się w płytkim letargu i zanim całkiem wpadł w ramiona morfeusza, usłyszał dziwny szelest. Wstrzymał oddech nasłuchując. Ktoś wstał. Pewnie pójdzie do łazienki, pomyślał Łapa. Ku zaskoczeniu, ten sam ktoś zmierzał w kierunku wyjścia z dormitorium. Zaciekawiony, bezszelestnie zwlekł się z łóżka, włożył buty i podążył śladem nocnego marka. Pogrążone w półmroku i absolutnej ciszy korytarze Hogwartu potęgowały każdy dźwięk, więc musiał naprawdę uważać, żeby nie zostać zdemaskowanym. Tak się skupił na skradaniu, że nawet nie zauważył dokąd idzie, dopóki nie dotarł na szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej. Wytrącony z równowagi, nieuważnie postawił stopę, przez co cichy trzask rozbrzmiał echem po całej klatce schodowej. Nocny uciekinier odwrócił się gwałtownie i Syriusz dopiero dostrzegł coś więcej poza zarysem sylwetki.  
- Remus… - wymsknęło mu się, kiedy jasne światło księżyca padło na twarz Lunatyka. Chłopak miał wyraźnie podkrążone oczy oraz bladą twarz i wyjątkowo nie była to wina pełni. Miodowe spojrzenie stwardniało, przez co temperatura jakby spadła kilka stopni.  
- Idź stąd, Syriuszu. Chcę zostać sam. – Zgarbiony zwrócił się znowu w kierunku błoni. Łapa przełknął ślinę, zawahał się, aż wreszcie podjął decyzję. Nie odpuści. Nie w takim momencie. Podszedł do barierek, stając obok. Nerwowo przeczesał palcami włosy.  
- Remus, ja…  
- Co? – zareagował jakoś tak trochę zbyt agresywnie jak na niego. W tonie jakim to powiedział z łatwością można było wyczuć rozgoryczenie. – Przyszedłeś napawać się moją naiwnością?  
- O czym ty…  
- Tak, dałem się nabrać, zadowolony? – przerwał mu brutalnie. – Uwierzyłem, że może ty… że może naprawdę tego chciałeś. – Głos mu się załamał. Objął się ramionami jakby taka poza mogła go ochronić przed bezwzględnym światem. – A tymczasem wszystko wypaplałeś Jamesowi. Mieliście pewnie ze mnie niezły ubaw.  
- Nie, to nie tak jak myślisz – odparł atak szybko.  
- Nie? A jak? – wycedził cynicznie przez zęby.  
- Nic mu nie powiedziałem, sam wszystko widział.  
- Jeśli kiedykolwiek byłeś moim przyjacielem to okaż chociaż minimalny szacunek i nie wciskaj mi tych swoich bajeczek, dobra?  
- Choćbym chciał to nie mógłbym mu powiedzieć, bo nic nie pamiętam! – wykrzyknął, próbując się tłumaczyć. Remus wyglądał jakby dostał w twarz.  
- Pięknie, po prostu kurwa fantastycznie – prychnął. Łapa żałował, że ziemia nie rozwarła mu się pod stopami i nie pochłonęła go żywcem. Było bardzo źle, naprawdę koszmarnie skoro Lunatyk uciekł się do wulgaryzmów. – Nikt nigdy wcześniej mnie tak nie upokorzył. Ja… po prostu brak mi słów. – Parsknął z niedowierzaniem. Zamaszystym krokiem ruszył w kierunku schodów.  
- Poczekaj! – zawołał spontanicznie, chwytając go za nadgarstek i szarpnięciem odwracając w swoją stronę. Ich wargi zetknęły się. Może Syriusz nie pamiętał całego zdarzenia z zeszłej nocy, ale jego ciało pamiętało. Pocałunek był tak cudownie znajomy. Pikawa waliła szaleńczo o żebra, a stado wstrętnych motylków postanowiło chyba urządzić sobie mocno zakrapianą imprezę w jego żołądku. Lunatyk odepchnął go słabo, a wyraz jego oczu łamał serce Łapy.  
- Przestań – wyszeptał, odwracając wzrok. – Proszę, przestań.  
- Nie mogę. Nie chcę. Nie potrafię. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo cię kocham i musisz być ślepy skoro tego nie widzisz.  
- Ty co… ? Możesz powtórzyć? Chyba się przesłyszałem.  
- Kocham cię, słyszysz? – Zastanawiał się czy nie potrząsnąć Remusem, żeby lepiej dotarła wiadomość.  
- Mówisz poważnie?  
- Jestem poważny jak nigdy wcześniej – powiedział, przykładając dłoń do piersi, żeby podkreślić wagę swoich słów. – I co zrobisz z tym fantem? – Wstrzymał oddech. Wiele razy wyobrażał sobie sytuację, w której wyznaje Lunatykowi miłość, ale nigdy nie sądził, że zrobi to na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, bo zmusi go do tego własna głupota i pijaństwo. Wszystko było na opak. Jeśli w normalnych warunkach w końcu by się zdecydował na podobny ruch to ładnie by zaplanował całą scenę. Coś romantycznego może. Jak kolacja przy świecach w Pokoju Życzeń. Gdzieś w środku nadzieja tliła się jasnym, złoto-czerwonym płomykiem.  
- Myślę, że cię pocałuję – oznajmił powoli, niepewnie, rumieniąc się lekko i patrząc Syriuszowi prosto w oczy. Łapa roześmiał się z ulgą. Może nie była to deklaracja dozgonnej miłości, ale dla raczej nieśmiałego Remusa stanowiła duże posunięcie, wielki krok naprzód. Kiedy ich usta zetknęły się po raz trzeci, pomyślał, że teraz nareszcie jest dobrze, a wręcz doskonale. Tak jak powinno być już dawno temu. I nagle przyszłość przestała się jawić w czarnych barwach.


End file.
